Quest for revenge
by shazarakk
Summary: Ruby's mother was taken from her at a very young age, 6 in fact, now she is hunting the legendary rogue hunter, (who permanently gave her brain damage) named Jacques Caar, to finally get revenge for her family, will she succeed in her vengeful quest, or will Jacques's superior experience lead him to victory?


Quest for revenge:

Ruby's mother was taken from her at a very young age, 6 in fact, now she is hunting the legendary rogue hunter, named Jacques caar, to finally get revenge for her family, will she succeed in her vengeful quest, or will Jacques's superior experience lead him to victory?

**Been awake for about 65 hours, decided to watch anime, came started seeing some weird shit (other than the anime), discovered that sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations after long periods of time, I then continued watching anime, and eventually I saw a version where all the characters in the anime were 10 year old RWBY characters, (don't judge me) and for some reason ruby was really OP, a bit like Reaper of Grimm, only so far there are no enemies that are stronger than her. (Oops spoiler,)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_"__NO PLEASE, TAKE ME, NOT MY DAUGHTER." Summer screamed as she was hit in the face by the rogue hunter, the force instantly sent her body to the floor. His other hand was currently wrapped around summer's only child; Ruby._

_"__Please I will do anything, just spare her."_

* * *

><p>Ruby quickly awoke from the nap she was taking, and looked at her surroundings, secretly wishing her past to fade into nothingness, just like her family did.<p>

Ruby quickly looked down at the transfer papers she had received from Ozpin. He had initially not wanted to give her the transfer forms, but quickly had, after he had seen her kill a full pack of Beowulf's, faster then he could even blink, at the age of 10 no-less. She quickly smiled; perhaps her dream to hunt down and kill the rogue hunter (after torturing him vigorously of course) was not too far after all.

On her path of destruction, she had made few friends due to her odd personality. In fact she had learned the hard way, that the only thing in this world she could continue trusting was Crescent Rose, her sweetheart and favourite sniper-scythe.

"Excuse me but what is a fourth grader doing here?" Ruby quickly turned, Crescent Rose folded tightly in her arms. "What do you think Ruby is doing here?" Ruby quickly replied. "Well certainly not attending beacon academy, you re far too young," Weiss stated, internally laughing at the girl, "Ruby trusts in her ability, not age," Ruby replied, earning a shocked look from Weiss, she quickly corrected herself; "You don't know anything about beacon do you?" Weiss asked, "and you don't know the first thing about Ruby, nor did you even care to ask, but believe Ruby She is well suited for this school. Ruby is Ruby, this is Crescent Rose," She said, looking down towards her scythe.

"And what are you going to do with a small box, bludgeon death stalkers to death with it? And why do you refer to yourself in the third person? It is really starting to annoy me," Weiss asked, clearly not amused, "sorry, about that, but Ruby isn't quite right in the head, and no, she will not bludgeon them to death, she will carefully remove their skeletons, watching them scream as she does this." Ruby explained, twirling crescent rose, before unfurling it fully into its scythe form.

Weiss quickly left after Ruby's display, hoping to the Oum that she wouldn't be on a team with this mental patient.

* * *

><p><em>Landing:<em>

After the conversation with Weiss, the airship had quickly come to a stop, it's boarding gates opening, letting the eager student into the school grounds.

Ruby quickly exited the gate, walking along the ramp, her suitcase behind her, and Crescent rose in her arms.

**Warning Hostile detected:**

"Whoa there girly where do you think you are going?" Asked a voice from behind her. She turned to see a large, muscular man with brown-ish armour, a bronze eagle on the front of the chest plate.

**_System analysis_****: **

**Target: hostile. **

**Target identified as: Beacon academy student; Cardin Winchester.**

**Records show Target often reacts hostilely; 1 count of physical assault, several counts of bullying and verbal assault.**

**S****_trength based, high endurance, high damage output, low speed. _**

**_Weapon: mace, special abilities unknown. _**

**_One on one victory confirmed, checking for possible allies. No allies located. _**

**_Target outmatched._**

**_Chance of victory using Weapon; Crescent Rose: 100% _**

**_Chance of victory with hand-to-hand: 100% _**

**_Recommend: hand-to-hand combat, Technique: Semblance induced single punch._**

"Beacon," Ruby replied.

"Bullshit," He instantly regretted his choice of words; He briefly saw a flash of red, before he was one with the side of the airship. "Damn, what the fuck was that?" he questioned, groaning. "That was me, more specifically my fist, denting your favourite armour," Ruby replied, smiling innocently. "Bullshit, this is dust infused carenon-steel, strongest material on remnant," He replied, looking down, only to find she was telling the truth. "Not as strong as aura," Ruby replied, before walking off towards the amphitheatre, Crescent Rose, close to her heart, held like a young child would hold their favourite teddy bear.

* * *

><p><em>Amphitheatre:<em>

Upon entering the massive room, she was instantly glared at, though most of the students from beacon were nice enough, others had some more… sketchy backgrounds, and weren't exactly the nicest bunch of people. _Seems like ruby made it just in time,_ ruby thought to herself, as the professor walked onto the stage. "You have come here in search of knowledge, that can however only take you so far, before other attributes are required. This school will not only teach knowledge, but everything that is required to become a hero in this desolate time. Welcome everyone, to BEACON ACADEMY," Ozpin almost shouted the last part, lights on the stage quickly shining up towards the headmaster, "it is not by luck, birth right, or age, that you have come here, but by skill. Throughout your life, you have trained to become warriors, hunters and huntresses capable of any task set for you. But the road to this goal is long and treacherous. Many of you will not survive this journey, and many of you will fail, simply because you lack the will. Good luck." He quickly walked off the stage, Glynda taking his place.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation will begin. Good luck, and goodnight." At that she also exited the stage, quickly catching up to Ozpin.

Ruby quickly looked around, all eyes seemingly fixated on her after Ozpin's speech had ended. She could faintly hear the whispers of the nearby students, all of them filled with hate; "What is she doing here." "Shouldn't she be kicked out?" "Why does she get to go here at this age?" She finally picked out one tone of voice that was softer than the others and quickly followed it; "Huh if she is here at that age, she has got to be really good." She was following the voice when she was abruptly stopped by a pair of students, all of them towering over her, "What are you doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be at this academy," One of the students asked. "You're not the only ones to pick on Ruby today, the other has been temporarily fused with the airship." Ruby replied.

The students quickly hesitated but stood their ground, "really well, I wouldn't mind of you demonstrated that technique on me and my friends here," He responded, "Sure." Ruby said, instantly disappearing into a cloud of roses. "What? One of them called, "where is she?" Another asked. "Here," she replied, before all of them were sent to the floor.

"Nice show, mind teaching me that some day?" A woman asked, Ruby quickly turned looking up at the person behind her.

**_System analysis:_**

**_Non-hostile:_**

**Target identified as: Beacon academy student; Blake belladonna: Secretly Faunus. **

**_No past detected, currently expanding search field._**

**_Personality scan: Calm, neat, secretive, and generally caring._**

**_Battle techniques scan: athletic, speed based, low endurance, high damage output, _**

**_Recommend: hand-to-hand combat for quickest takedown._**

**_Weapon: unknown, _**

**_Target's past still inconclusive, target is hiding something._**

**_More information required before threat analysis completes._**

"Maybe, if you give Ruby your name, Ruby's name is Ruby," Ruby replied, "Blake" She replied, sticking out her hand, "Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, before walking out of the auditorium and into the ballroom, talking as they did so.

"I can see why Ozpin let you into beacon, even at your age, I guess skill is rewarded, speaking of, how old are you?" Blake asked, "Ruby's current age is ten," Ruby replied, "And why do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Blake asked again, "Ruby was assaulted, and her family was killed 4 years 37 days, 13 hours ago, ruby survived, but lacked oxygen in her brain for too long. This is just one of ruby's many weird quirks, she can't help it," Ruby replied. "What does Blake think of Ruby's weird personality?" Ruby asked, "Well weird is right. I'm not really sure yet as I don't know much about you, but I think you are very cute, and caring, although you don't like to show it." Blake replied.

Ruby would like you to meet Crescent Rose, Ruby's longest friend," Ruby said, releasing Crescent Rose from her tight grasp, and holding it out towards Blake. "It's beautiful, but what is it?" Blake asked, "Ruby is glad you asked," Ruby responded before swinging her box around, unfurling it into a scythe as she did so.

"Wow, impressive," Blake mumbled, watching ruby stopped herself mid-swing, "tactical information, and strategies are best left interactions with people you have only just met, Ruby will cease her demonstration." Ruby stated, folding Crescent Rose back into place before placing it back into her chest, comforting it and her as she did so.

"Well I guess that is true," Blake mumbled. "Well it is getting late should we get to bed?" Blake asked, "Ruby would be happy to sleep, her body and mind require rest 6.3116 hours each day, a little under average for her age. Going to sleep now would give her an additional 2.1794 hours of sleep, for a total of 8.4910 hours, Ideal for the average human or Faunus, at the age of 17." Ruby replied

_Why does she keep doing that?_ Blake asked herself, saving the questioning for another time. "Wanna sleep next to me?" she asked, "Ruby would be grateful," people in this room do not look fondly at ruby, mainly due to her age." Ruby said, pulling out a blanket setting it onto a nearby mattress, along with a nearby pillow.

"Ruby would be happy to be on a team with you, as she has not conversed positively with other students. Goodnight." Ruby replied before closing her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

_I know she has brain damage, but damn she's weird._ Blake thought, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blake was the first among the students to wake, given her Faunus heritage. She looked to her left recalling the events that transpired the previous night, <em>oh yeah, I almost forgot<em>, She thought.

She quickly took a shower, and continued with her morning routine, finding Ruby awake when she got back. Ruby had been bouncing with excitement non-stop ever since she awoke, not saying a word however as to not wake any nearby students. "You know you are awfully quiet when you walk up behind someone," Ruby whispered, only just loud enough for Blake to hear. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, it just kinda happens sometimes," she responded, her tone just above a whisper.

After Ruby had completed her bathroom rituals, the group made their way to beacon cliffs.

"So, did you think of the question Ruby asked you last night?" Ruby asked, "Yeah, and yes, it would be delightful, even though you're weird," Blake said with a smile, ruffling ruby's hair as she did so.

Ruby easily matched her smile, going far beyond in fact.

"Welcome students to beacon cliffs, one of the most famous locations at beacon academy, due to the fact that we launch over 100 students from catapults each year, don't worry these catapults are perfectly safe, *cough if you have a parachute *cough" Ozpin announced, "many of you have heard rumours about teams, allow me to put these rumours to rest, each of you will be given teammates… **Today**, try to be paired with someone you can work well with, since the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your teammate for the next four years. Now students get ready to launch," Glynda spoke, as she pressed a button on her scroll, automatically launching one student after another.

"See you in the forest," Ruby said, as she was launched into the air, followed by the rest of the students.

"I don't care what her grades say, but she is not ready for this level of combat, much less violence itself." Glynda complained.

"Relax Glynda, she is stronger than most if not all of the other students in her class. Not only that but she has seen way worse than measly Grimm." Ozpin reassured, as he sipped his mug once again.

* * *

><p><em>Emerald Forest:<em>

Ruby had successfully landed a while ago, only killing a bird in the process. She was now looking for Blake, the only person so far to actually respect her, or at least see why she was accepted into beacon.

Just as she was finishing her thoughts, she slowed her feet, detecting some faint life signs ahead.

**_Warning. Hostiles detected: _**

**_System analysis: _**

**_Target: Beowulf pack, 22 in total, 1 alpha detected, minor clan, 139 years on average, alpha: 272 years. _**

**_Targets outmatched._**

**_Chance of victory using Weapon; Crescent Rose: 100% _**

**_Chance of victory with hand-to-hand: 87.1947% _**

**_Recommend weapon-based strategy, blade flurry tactic._**

Ruby quickly jumped towards the pack, bringing out her scythe as she did so. She landed in front of the pack, slamming her scythe into the ground, quickly taking aim, beginning to fire, picking off the creatures one by one, 21, 20, 19. Their numbers were dropping rapidly, before a great roar came from the alpha. The Beowolves seemed to rally at their leaders call, and they charged. Ruby smirked, and brought her scythe out of the ground, beginning to twirl it, dicing several Beowolves in the process.

She spun her scythe one final time, before disappearing into rose petals. At first the Beowolves looked confused, but quickly gained their composure when their numbers again began to drop.

As the final Beowulf fell, ruby reappeared a maniacal smile, glazing her once innocent lips. "Just you and Ruby now," Ruby said, still smiling at the destruction she had wrought.

The alpha quickly attacked, swinging its claw to the right, ruby quickly dodged, then countered, removing its arm.

The alpha screamed in pain, as it limped backwards. "You may not be Ruby's main focus, but you still took Ruby's sister." Ruby spat, She charged, and swiftly decapitated the Beowulf.

Its body fell to the ground, sprawling slightly as it hit the ground, "Ruby's glad she could give you a slow and agonising death," Ruby whispered smiling.

After a few minutes of searching, Ruby quickly found some old ruins, chess pieces littered across what seemed like otherwise useless pedestals.

"Hey Ruby" Blake said, appearing from behind a nearby bush. "Hello Blake, are you in a team?" Ruby asked, hoping that she didn't have to go with anyone else. "Well now that you're here, I guess I am." Blake replied, smiling. Ruby instantly teleported into Blake's arms, breaking the hug to look into Blake's amber eyes, "Ruby would guess that this makes Blake and ruby, a team," She added.

"I guess it does." Blake said, hugging Ruby again, "are those the relics?" Blake asked again. "Yeah it is, but we want to wait for backup, as there is a really big Nevermore, and one of the largest death stalkers Ruby has ever seen." Ruby replied. "Backup on its way, 200 metres," Ruby added.

**_Heat signatures detected: _**

**_System analysis:_**

**_Target(s) Identified as: Beacon academy students; Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie. _**

**_Non-Hostile. _**

**_Additional heat signatures detected: _**

**_Target(s) Identified as: Beacon academy students; Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc. _**

**_Non-hostile._**

**_Warning Death stalker detected. _**

**_System analysis:_**

**_Largest on record, 875 years, _**

**_Target equally matched, _**

**_Chance of victory using Weapon; Crescent Rose: 43.1619% _**

**_Chance of victory with hand-to-hand: 07.1947% _**

**_Recommend: wait for backup to arrive; engage hostile with weapon: Crescent Rose. Require additional data to render perfect combat situation_**

"How… do you know all this, where people are and stuff," Blake asked. "After Ruby's incident, Ruby was brought to the implants section in hopes to save ruby with healing implant. But the doctors accidently put the most advanced military processor into Ruby. Now she has to live with yet another voice in her head all the time." Ruby replied, earning a shocked look from Blake. "I'm sorry as this has happened to you," Blake responded, hugging ruby tightly. "But why didn't they just take it out of you?" Blake inquired, "If They took it out, Ruby would die instantly, as the processor is directly fused with ruby's brain matter, it replaces part of Ruby's skull, look" Ruby said, pointing to an area just behind her ear. "It runs of Ruby's natural aura, and even has a built in light." Ruby explained, pushing a button that did indeed expose a flip out light that instantly turned on.

She quickly flipped it back, "Backup is here," She said, smiling at the oncoming company, "Hello Yang, Weiss, Nora, Ren." Ruby said, smiling, "How'd you know our names like that?" Yang asked, suspicious.

"The same way Ruby knows Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, are currently fighting a death stalker and need assistance" She replied. If she hadn't been holding crescent rose at her chest constantly like a teddy bear, she might have actually been intimidating.

"All right guys, Let's get this over with," Blake said, in unison with yang. "Before you go in, please no loud sounds as there is a very large sleeping nevermore on top of that cliff." Ruby said, still smiling innocently. Everyone paused for a second before looking weirdly at Ruby. "Ruby sees, and guesses that she will need to explain how she knows some stuff that she does." Ruby added, to which everyone quickly nodded.

"Wanna go with a strategy or just go gung-ho on their Asses," Yang quickly asked. "Strategy," everyone said in unison, Ruby smile quickly, and she got to her feet, she slowly walked around the group, collecting all the information she could on their weapons. "Uuh what are you doing?" Nora asked, "Ruby is currently collecting data." Ruby replied, "By looking at us?" Yang asked. "By looking at which muscles are tighter, showing which side and fighting style you use. Where blood clots appear, showing weather you use stabbing or slashing techniques. And finally I am studying your weapons themselves, where there is most usage, and where weak points may occur in the future." Ruby explained, "You can't possible get all that in one glance," Weiss stated, shrugging off the idea entirely.

Ruby stopped, and looked at Weiss, "Weiss Schnee, 17 born May 17th, practiced with a standard rapier for four straight years, before moving on to more advanced dust techniques when you discovered your semblance, you are left handed, but favour your right, using Myrtenaster, your blade, horizontally, manly for stabbing motions, as you were mainly taught in one-on-one fights with an opponent of equal or less skill. You do still use Myrtenaster for slashing, given its miniscule scratches along the blade." Ruby explained, "now imagine what I can get after five minutes," she added, leaving the group awestruck.

"That's it she can do the planning, I will just hit stuff" Yang said, still astonished at what ruby had dug up about Weiss.

After about 20 seconds ruby had an idea, her high tech processor helping her with rendering the perfect combat scenario. "Guys here's the plan: Jaune and Pyrrha will weaken the death stalker, Pyrrha make sure your javelin lands a hit in at least one of its eyes. During this part Ren will get in close and weaken the tail, while the death stalker's distracted by Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha will remove the stinger from its tail, where Nora will hammer it, like a nail Nora." Ruby explained.

"Our groups mission is a little harder, as we will be taking on the nevermore. We will start with generally weakening it around its neck area, Blake try and see if you can hook onto it, and weaken its nape a little, Yang, I want you to land some explosive rounds in it's throat to weaken the inner muscles, and hopefully steer it towards the cliff, where Weiss will freeze it in place. Stage two of the plan involves Blake's elastic ribbon, spanned across the two towers in the middle of the ruins over the chasm, Ruby will launch herself using Crescent Rose's recoil, to draw back the elastic like a giant crossbow, where Weiss will use a glyph to secure the bow, and aim Ruby, towards the nevermore's neck. Ruby will be launched by the inverse recoil, of Weiss stabilisation glyph, and sail through the air, catching it in the neck, decapitating it with Her scythe." Ruby explained, "Any questions,"

"I got one" Yang asked, "Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Ruby was almost strangled to death when she was six, she accidently had a military implant instead of a healing one, causing Ruby to have some minor brain damage. And yes the military processor is how Ruby found out so much about you. It kind of hacks into all known databases, when it gets near them," Ruby explained, " let's go" yang yelled.

The first plan went off without a hitch; Pyrrha had indeed hit one of the death stalker's eyes, making it wince in pain, allowing Ren to climb up to the stinger shooting it with Storm flowers, thereby weakening it enough for Pyrrha to throw her shield; which in turn separated the death stalker's stinger from the rest of it's tail.

The tail instantly pierced through the Grimm's tough hide, allowing Nora to 'nail it' as she put it.

By the time they looked over at the other four girls, Ruby was already flying through the air, a distant "WEEEEEEEEEE" was heard from the younger girl, as she sailed through the air, cleanly decapitating the nevermore as she landed the final blow.

She quickly slammed her scythe into the Cliffside, saluting her other teammates like Nora did while riding Magnhild.

* * *

><p><em>Amphitheatre… again:<em>

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four have retrieved the white rook pieces, and shall now be known as team JNPR (juniper), Lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four have retrieved the white knight pieces. And shall henceforth be known as team RWBY (Ruby), Lead by Ruby Rose. Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year…

**Well bet you didn't know this, but this was written over the course of 14 hours, from 2:30-16:48. Meanwhile I am sleep deprived as fuck, been up for 81:30 hours, and I am hallucinogenic as fuck, it is kinda cool, but very dangerous. G'night everyone**

**Not my best work, i gotta admit, but it was fun to write, so i hope you enjoy it anyway, (RoG is well under way)**


End file.
